Siempre ahí
by badwolf742
Summary: Una noche de insomnio. Un paseo. Un encuentro. Escena perdida de la segunda película Card Captor Sakura: La Carta Sellada


**Notas iniciales:** Este fic es una especie de escena perdida. Ocurre después de que Sakura se entere de la Carta Sellada, luego de que habla con Yue y todo eso. Se me ocurrió cuando, mientras veía la película, la escena justo antes de que la Carta ataque al colegio (el día del festival) cuando Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura y Kero (en la mochila de Sakura XD) estaban hablando en el aula y Meiling le pregunta a la chica '¿Haz hablado con Shaoran?' y Sakura sonríe

_Medio rara mi explicación, pero por ahí va la cosa XD_

_**Nota extra: **Créditos del título a Maky. Muchas gracias por ayudarme _

* * *

**Siempre ahí.**

_-Para convertir la Carta deberás sacrificar tu sentimiento más importante…_

Su sentimiento más importante.

El amor…

Tendría que olvidar lo que siente por Shaoran. Olvidarlo a él y todo lo que significa para ella.

"_No puedo hacerlo"_

Se removió inquieta en su cama, intentando de cualquier manera no soltar ninguna lágrima. Finalmente el insomnio la venció. Se incorporó sigilosamente, cuidando de no despertar a Kero. Miró desde su ventana, las nubes de lluvia parecían dispersarse dando paso a la reina de la noche.

Su vista de pronto se topó con un pequeño osito de peluche negro. Nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero ella siguió sin permitirse soltarlas.

Tomó el osito y lo aferró contra sí, mientras los recuerdos la invadían a cada segundo. Todas las veces que él la ayudó, le aconsejó, la consoló.

"_Mi mejor amigo…"_

Y de nuevo, la misma frase que se había repetido en su mente una y otra vez esa noche.

"_No, no puedo hacerlo"_

Empezaba sentirse ahogada en su habitación, necesitaba salir, encontrar alguna forma de aliviar ese peso en su pecho.

Se aseguró de tener todas las cartas que le quedaban (podría haber otro ataque en cualquier momento) antes de salir por su ventana.

Anduvo por mucho tiempo sin ningún rumbo fijo, pensando, intentando calmarse, no llorar. Finalmente sus pasos la terminaron llevando al Parque Pingüino. Sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando pudo divisar los columpios… el lugar donde él la había consolado aquella vez, cuando ella creía estar enamorada de Yukito.

"_Comparado a lo que siento por Shaoran, eso no era nada"_

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Ahogó un pequeño grito de sobresalto antes de voltear.

Shaoran se encontraba ahí, mirándola con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación.

Bastaron unos segundos en los que sus ojos hicieron contacto, para que ella supiera que no tendría que explicarle porque estaba en ese lugar, que él ya sabía lo que le atormentaba. Que no era necesario que hablara, porque ya se estaban comunicando.

Sin decir palabra alguna ambos se dirigieron a los columpios. Aunque el chico permaneció de pie, dándole la espalda a Sakura antes de empezar a hablar.

-Sé lo difícil que es para ti todo esto, es por eso…- volteó en ese momento, mirándola desde su altura- que quiero estar junto a ti, ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Apenas terminó volvió a darle la espalda, y Sakura lo agradeció porque la presión en su pecho se hizo más pesada aun y las lágrimas batallaban por salir más que nunca.

Estuvo a punto de ceder y romper en llanto, cuando la voz del chico nuevamente llegó hasta ella.

-Haré todo lo posible para… para que no tengas que olvidar a esa persona que quieres…-su voz se tornó mucho más cálida con sus ultimas palabras- no quiero que sufras.

Sakura nunca supo cuando se levantó del columpio, mucho menos como llegó hasta el chico tan pronto, lo único que notó fue como sus brazos envolvían el pecho de Shaoran mientras descansaba su cabeza en la espalda de él.

Y no pudo resistirlo más, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y el ambiente se llenó con sus sollozos. Desahogándose por fin de todo su dolor.

"_No quiero olvidarte"_

Se aferró aún más contra Shaoran, mientras sentía como esa carga en su pecho se iba aliviando de a poco.

-Muchas gracias- por primera vez en toda la noche, la chica pudo hablar.

No lo veía a la cara, pero casi pudo sentir la tierna sonrisa de él.

Y fue cuando lo decidió. Sellaría la Carta, pero lucharía todo lo necesario para no olvidarlo.

"_Porque mi vida estaría vacía sin Shaoran"_


End file.
